


a ticket to the possibilities

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M, Phil lives on his own still, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Dan finds himself accidentally- well, maybe on purpose- looking at sex toys.





	a ticket to the possibilities

“Stamina training fleshlight.” 

Phil almost drops his tea, “What?”

“Just- I don’t know, I don’t usually look at spam emails, but- it just caught my eye,” 

“You know those ads only come up after you’ve googled it before?” Phil smirks, putting his cup down safely. 

“Oh, shut up. No they don’t!” Dan protests, but the spot on his cheek has darkened and Phil thinks he’s lying. 

It’s a rare full week that they have together in Phil’s new apartment, but they needed to film for StickAID and it has been a while (a whole two weeks!) since they’d last seen each other in person. With a Muse concert later that week, there wasn't much time for just  _them_ , and Phil is grateful for the short time they had now. 

“Anyway, it said “Get Practising” and I couldn’t help but click, and I’m just- astounded.” 

Phil wrinkles his nose, “You’re essentially sitting on my couch, using my WiFi to look at porn.” 

“What?” Dan shakes his head, “This isn’t-”

“Visual material containing the explicit display of sexual organs?” Phil raises an eyebrow, and Dan balks. 

“As if you know the definition off the top of your head.” 

“Thank my uni friends for that,” he rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever. Anyway, come look at this shit.” 

Phil reluctantly leaves his tea, sitting next to Dan on the couch. He’s met with thumbnails of dildos of all shapes and sizes, vibrators and fleshlights and cockrings and  _ every  _ male toy imaginable. He can feel his cheeks heating at the sight of it all. 

“Dan…” he whines softly.

“Gross, look at that one,” Dan points to the screen, his finger hovering over an uncomfortably realistic lower half of a woman, “‘Thrust Pro Elite Sophia Realistic Vagina and Ass 2kg,’” he reads, “Oh my god.” 

“Oh my god indeed, stop pointing at it!” Phil pulls his hand down, “Why are we looking at this.” 

“It’s funny,” Dan answers automatically, scrolling down the page, “What is  _ this _ ? ‘Smile Rechargeable Warming Blow Job Male Masturbator?’ Why is is warming?”

Phil can’t believe he’s having this conversation, “Um, to make it more realistic.”

Dan pauses, before he nods, “Oh, yeah, okay. There’s so many pussies here…” 

“I don’t think this website was designed for gay-slash-bisexual men.”

“Mm,” Dan agrees absently, frowning, “What is a TENGA Flip Hole Masturbator?” 

“Why do you even want to know?” Phil asks him, watching him click the link and open it in a new tab. 

“As-you-want-it customisation of stimulus and precision compression is the TENGA Flip Hole's USP. Variform internal textures keep each thrust unpredictable while 3 buttons on each side allow you to up the internal pressure at the most pleasuring points,” Dan reads, laughing quietly as he goes on, “Holy fuck.”

Phil shakes his head, “Are you done?” 

“Not yet,” Dan says eagerly, scrolling again, “Oh okay, here we go. There’s some ass-only fleshlights. Wait, what the fuck is this?” 

Phil’s stopped paying attention, on his phone now looking at old photos he’s taken, instead of listening to Dan go on about the things he’s seeing. But his confusion makes Phil glance up. 

There’s a pump on-screen, and Phil winces. Dating a nineteen year old certainly has its drawbacks. He never thought he’d be sitting here explaining sex toys to him.   

“Umm, it’s a pump.” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” he says, frowning, “What does it do? Like, why would you want to- is that bit for your dick?” he asks, and he's pointing again.

Phil’s gone completely red now and he groans softly, “Yes, it’s for your dick. You squeeze that part. And it’s- it increases the blood flow there. Because it’s like- um, a vacuum.” 

“Which does...what?” 

“Ugh, it’s- um, it makes you bigger, and thicker. And more sensitive.” 

Dan’s eyes are very wide and he studies the pump closely, “Does it hurt?” 

“I’ve never actually tried one,” Phil replies, mouth twisting, “So I don’t really know. There’s probably a lot of pressure, kind of like- if you sucked a cup around your lips or something.”

Dan nods thoughtfully, clicking away and back to the main page. Phil can practically see his mind turning over with the possibilities and outcomes.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in sex toys?” 

Dan shrugs, looking shy for a moment, “So maybe it wasn’t spam. Maybe I just wanted you to look at sex toys with me.” 

Phil laughs quietly, “Okay,” he says gently, “And how come?” 

“Because… maybe I want a reminder of you when I’m not actually with you.” 

The words aren’t sexual but the intent behind them sends heat straight to Phil’s cock, and he squirms. 

Dan notices, a wide grin appearing on his lips, “You know… something to help me remember what it feels like…” 

“Dan…” Phil warns softly, “We have to leave soon.”

The pout on Dan’s face is almost too much, “No fair. I wanted to get you all worked up…” 

“Later,” Phil promises, but Dan’s eyes are sparkling with mischief. 

“Fine, but you still have to help me pick out a dildo…” 

“ _ Dan!” _ . 

_ “ _ I want one the same size as you- can we get out the measuring tape? And a tail plug, oh, and I want an asshole- a fleshlight, too. So I can remember what it feels like to be buried deep ins-” 

Phil shoves his hand over Dan’s mouth, eyes wide, “Oh my god, stop talking.”

It’s then that Dan bursts into laughter, so violent he’s gasping for breath as he turns away. Phil isn’t amused, glaring at him, but he’s not  _ really _ upset. He just doesn’t get it.

“Oh my god, I was joking, you idiot,” Dan giggles, “You- you just- you looked so-” he barely gets a breath in, “So  _ mortified.” _

Phil’s fuming, ever so slightly. He doesn’t like being made fun of, and he rolls his eyes, shoving Dan, “Shut up. We have to go soon.” 

Dan’s still giggling as Phil gets up, grabbing his tea and downing it in a few gulps, now it’s not so hot. He’s kind of pissed, weirdly worked up about how strange Dan is being. It obviously works because Dan’s laughter is cut short.  

“Phil, babe, come on. I’m sorry,” Dan’s leaning over the back of couch now, eyebrows furrowed, “I- just, sorry. You just looked so-, I- I was just taking the piss.” 

The relationship is still new enough that Dan looks terrified about doing too much to annoy him in any way, but Phil just rolls his eyes and smiles. He loves that about dating a nineteen year old in his first relationship with another guy. He’s deliciously bold, but also so,  _so_ apprehensive.  

Phil steps forward, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“It’s okay, bear. You can get toys if you want them.” 

“I was just… curious,” he says quietly, “There’s a whole realm of stuff out there I’ve never even seen - I don’t know what half of the stuff does.” 

“And you wanna try it?” Phil asks.

Dan nods, blushing but unashamed. His eyes are large and earnest, and Phil just chuckles, smoothing down his fringe. 

“Okay,” he says, shrugging, “Okay, we can try stuff. But…” 

“But?” 

“But we’re going to a proper adult shop. You can’t really tell sizes unless you’re looking at them properly… and I know that they all say ‘discreet packaging’, but if that breaks in transit and the postman sees dildos arriving at my house, then I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again.” 

Dan’s eyes light up and he giggles again, excitedly popping up onto his knees.. 

“Okay. Can we go after- after we get back?”

“Have you ever been to one before?” 

Dan shrugs, “My ex-girlfriend and I walked around one once when we turned eighteen, but- well- the size of the monster cocks freaked her out and we didn’t stay long.” 

“You have a filthy mouth,” Phil murmurs, leaning down and kissing that very same mouth.

Dan looks pleased, “Will you get embarrassed in there?” 

“Only if you start talking about what you’re going to do with each thing you see.” 

Dan grins wickedly, “What if I don’t know what something is? Can I ask the person at the front?” 

“Absolutely not,” Phil laughs, “That’s what google is for. We can write it down and come back here. Or the descriptions on the back should be pretty helpful.”

“Fine, fine…” Dan grins. 

“Come on, we really have to go. We can continue this when we’re back in the apartment.”  

Dan issues a long suffering sigh but hauls himself up, stretching and moaning obscenely as he does so. Phil just rolls his eyes fondly and heads to the door.

“Hey Phil?” 

He pauses in the doorframe, turning and raising an eyebrow. 

Dan’s just smirking, and that look fills Phil with dread. He’s such a little shit.

“Tell me about cockrings?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [this fic](https://callofthecurlew.tumblr.com/post/179311356225/a-ticket-to-the-possibilities) on Tumblr?  
> 


End file.
